Outright Heroes
Outright Heroes are a type of tropes found in media about heroes or champions of the greater good. Overview What made this kind of character so special? An outright hero (or also known as "Declared Heroes") are a kind of hero who is a mix between a paragon and a champion, The often like to boast about their heroics or otherwise remeber people about their goodwill. In general Outright Heroes are a kind of hero who will not doubt you to help you whenerver you need, Either be giving hope and justice or greatness in a land fill with darkness and evil. Outright Heroes may have the slightest of corrupting qualities such as perversion, selfishness, arrogance, being lethal. Otherwise, they will become antiheroes or good-hearted bastards if they get worse in time. Outright Heroes can turn into pure Good if they can grow out, only if the corrupting or qualities are completely shedded out and thrown out. Thanks to developing their personality, Becoming more humble in the process. Examples Literature *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' **'Liu Bei' **'Lady Sun' **'Sun Quan' **'Ma Chao' **'Two Qiaos' **'Lu Meng' **'Cheng Pu' *''Harry Potter'' **'Harry Potter' **'Albus Dumbledore' **'Severus Snape' *'George Milton' (Mice and Men) Films Live-Action *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Iron Man' **'Doctor Strange' **'Hawkeye' *''DC Cinematic Universe'' **'Batman' **'Aquaman' **'Cyborg' *''Star Wars'' **'C-3PO' **'Anakin Skywalker' **'Leia Organa' **'Luke Skywalker' *''Home Alone'' **'Kevin McCallister' **'Alex Pruitt' **'Alexis Baxter' *'Tina Carlyle' (The Mask) *'Willow Ufgood' (Willow) *'Andy Barclay' (Child's Play) Animated *''Disney'' **'Aladdin' **'Jasmine' **'Simba' **'Buzz Lightyear' **'Esmeralda' **'Hercules' **'Charlotte LaBouff' **'Queen Elsa' **'Princess Anna' **'Hiro Hamada' *''Hanna Barbera'' **'KISS' (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) *'Anastasia Romanov' (Anastasia) Television Live-Action *''Power Rangers'' **'Jason Lee Scott' **'Trini Kwan' **'Aisha Campbell' **'Adam Park' **'Katherine Hillard' **'Tanya Sloan' **'Cassie Chan' **'Ronny Robinson' Animated Series *''Scooby-Doo'' **'Fred Jones' **'Daphne Blake' *''RWBY'' **'Yang Xiao Long' **'Weiss Schnee' **'Winter Schnee' **'Qrow Branwen' *''Steven Universe'' **'Amethyst' **'Pearl' **'Bismuth' **'Peridot' **'Lapis Lazuli' **'Yellow Diamond' **'Blue Diamond' **'Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz' **'White Diamond' *''Ben 10'' **'Ben Tennyson' **'Gwen Tennyson' **'Kevin Levin' Comics *''DC Universe'' **'Superman' **'Batman' **'Catwoman' **'Green Lantern' *''Marvel Universe'' **'Cyclops' **'Doctor Strange' **'Jean Grey' Video Games *''Super Mario Bros.'' **'Mario' **'Princess Daisy' *''Kirby'' **'Kirby' **'Bandana Waddle Dee' *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' **'Sonic the Hedgehog' **'Knuckles the Echidna' **'Amy Rose' **'Big the Cat' **'Espio the Chameleon' **'Charmy Bee' **'Silver the Hedgehog' *''Mega Man'' **'Proto Man' **'Bass' **'Mega Man X' **'Tron Bonne' *''Street Fighter'' **'Ryu' **'Ken Masters' **'Chun-Li' **'Sakura Kasugano' *''Darkstalkers'' **'Morrigan Aensland' **'Demitri Maximoff' **'Lilith Aensland' *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Scorpion' **'Liu Kang' **'Jax Briggs' **'Kitana' **'Jade' **'Kung Lao' **'Kurtis Stryker' *''SNK Universe'' **'Andy Bogard' **'Mai Shiranui' **'Kim Kaphwan' **'Blue Mary' **'Rock Howard' **'Bonne Jenet' **'Hokutomaru' **'Kim Dong Hwan' **'Ryo Sakazaki' **'Robert Garcia' **'Jeanne D'Arc' **'Haohmaru' **'Ukyo Tachibana' **'Hanzo Hattori' **'Wan-Fu' **'Cham Cham' **'Bizuki' **'Neinhalt Sieger' **'Rimururu' **'Kazuki Kazama' **'Sogetsu Kazama' **'Mikoto' **'Liu Yunfei' **'Yoshitora Tokugawa' **'Kyoshiro Senyo' **'Kaede' **'Yuki' **'Akari Ichijou' **'Hibiki Takane' **'Fio Germi' **'Kyo Kusanagi' **'Benimaru Nikaido' **'Kula Diamond' **'Angel' Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **'Goku' **'Yamacha' **'Tien' **'Trunks/Future Trunks' *''Naruto'' **'Naruto Uzumaki' **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Gaara' *''Fist of the North Star'' **'Kenshiro' **'Mamiya' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' **'Will Anthonio Zeppeli' **'Erina Pendleton' **'Joseph Joestar' **'Ceaser Anthonio Zeppeli' **'Noriaki Kakyoin' **'Jean Pierre Polnareff' **'Muhammad Avdol' **'Iggy' **'Josuke Higashikata' **'Okuyasu Nijimura' **'Koichi Hirose' **'Yukako Yamagishi' **'Tonio Trussardi' **'Rohan Kishibe' **'Giorno Giovanna' **'Bruno Bucciarati' **'Guido Mista' **'Narancia Ghirga' **'Pannacotta Fugo' **'Trish Una' **'Jolyne Cujoh' **'Gyro Zeppeli' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' **'Simon' **'Kamina' **'Yoko Littner' *''One-Man Punch'' **'Saitama' **'Genos' *''Digimon'' **'Tai Kamiya' **'Takato Matsuki' *''Sailor Moon'' **'Sailor Pluto' **'Sailor Mini Moon' **'Sailor Saturn' **'Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon' Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes